Blitzcrank/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Fired up and ready to serve." - Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry, and the unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgment on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. Now he searches the lands of Valoran to find a place where he might someday belong. |-|1st= "Though may batter anything that stands in his way, he really has a heart of gold... encased in a framework of iron... in a carapace of steel." The city of Zaun is a place where both magic and science have gone awry. The unchecked nature of experimentation has taken its toll on the city. However, Zaun's lenient restrictions allow their researchers and inventors the leeway to push the bounds of science at an accelerated rate, for better or worse. It was under these conditions that a team of doctoral from Zaun's College of Techmaturgy made a breakthrough in the field of intelligent steam automation. Their creation, the steam golem Blitzcrank, was developed to exercise judgement on-the-fly in order to assist with Zaun's hazardous waste reclamation process, since so often the conditions did not allow for human supervision. However, he soon began exhibiting unforeseen behaviors. Over time, the scientists were able to identify a demonstrated learning process, and Blitzcrank fast became a celebrity. As is sadly often the case though, credit for the golem's creation was scooped up by another - Professor Stanwick Pididly - though most now know the truth. In the wake of the ensuing legal maelstrom, it became evident that neither party truly had the steam golem's best interests at heart, and Blitzcrank humbly petitioned for personal autonomy. Backed by overwhelming support from the public, it took the liberal Council of Zaun only a few weeks to declare Blitzcrank a fully-independent, sentient entity. A unique being, the golem left Zaun, distressed by the controversy and feeling there was no place he could fit in. His travels led him to the one location in Valoran where unique beings have a place - the League of Legends. Fortunately, he was easily able to adapt his design to suit the rigors he would face on the Fields of Justice. Previous Splash Art North America= Blitzcrank OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank RustySkin old.jpg|1st Rusty Blitzcrank Blitzcrank GoalkeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Goalkeeper Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin old.jpg|1st Boom Boom Blitzcrank |-|China= Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|3rd Classic Blitzcrank Blitzcrank RustySkin Ch.jpg|Rusty Blitzcrank Blitzcrank GoalkeeperSkin Ch.jpg|Goalkeeper Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Boom Boom Blitzcrank Blitzcrank BoomBoomSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Boom Boom Blitzcrank Blitzcrank PiltoverCustomsSkin Ch.jpg|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank Blitzcrank DefinitelyNotSkin Ch.jpg|Definitely Not Blitzcrank Patch History ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ** Recall SFX is no longer too quiet. * ** Dance SFX are now synced with the animations. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 44 from . ;V7.3 * ** Removed a frame his idle animation from the end of his recall animation. * ** *** Fixed a bug where his golden buckle was stretching severely during his death and Static Field animations. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a bug where various buff visuals (ex. ) weren't following Riot Blitzcrank around during his recall animation. ;V6.13 * ** Now pulls enemies 75 units in front of Blitzcrank rather than directly on top of him. * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 10. ** Power Fist's empowered basic attack can no longer be canceled. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 30 at all ranks. ** No longer hits monsters while Blitzcrank is out of combat. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ;V5.8 * ** Movement speed bonus now decays more slowly over 5 seconds and cannot decay below 10%. ;V5.7 * ** Blitzcrank is slowed by 30% for seconds when the movement speed bonus ends (removed in V1.0.0.106) ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from . *** Movement speed now decays over the duration. ;V4.19 * General ** Classic artwork updated. ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Rusty, Boom Boom, Definitely Not Blitzcrank, Goalkeeper, and Piltover. ;V4.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from ;V3.01 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 240 from 300. * ** Mana cost increased to 120 from 110. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * ** Now grants vision when it hits a target. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.150 * Stats ** Health reduced to 518 from 568. ** Health per level reduced to 95 from 100. ;V1.0.0.139 * General ** tips updated. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Mana cost reduced to 110 from 140. ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill Blitzcrank. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to grant life steal effects. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Animation improved. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Blitzcrank will now attempt to immediately attack successfully-grabbed champions. ;V1.0.0.106 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Movement speed reduction when it ends. * ** Fixed a bug where it was not breaking spell shields. ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. * ** Fixed a bug where it did not display the hit particle when it killed a unit. ;V1.0.0.104 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 36. * ** No longer uses nor refunds Blitzcrank's mana when activated. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 90. ** Now reduces movement speed by 75 instead of 25% *** Fixed an edge case bug as a result. * ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** No longer targets stealthed units. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Now resets Blitzcrank's auto attack timer. ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 22. ;V1.0.0.97 * ** Fixed a bug that allowed blink spells like to transport people out of a grab after it had already hit and they were in the process of being pulled. ;V1.0.0.94 * ** Cooldown timer added * ** No longer dodgeable. * ** Silences for seconds (previously removed in V0.9.25.24). ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Fixed a bug where the hand projectile was showing up as the Classic color while using the skin. ** Texture updated with a new coat of rust. * ** Fixed a bug where the cooldown was seconds instead of . ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Slow particle from the affected target removed. * ** Tooltip now shows the bonus damage based on Blitzcrank's ability power. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Now applies additive attack and movement speed boosts rather than multiplicative. * ** Return speed increased. ;V1.0.0.61 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Now it will fire directionally even if targeting a point outside of cast range. ;V1.0.0.58 * * Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by the key. ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary/critical strike animations updated. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Projectile speed increased to 1800 from 1550. * ** Silence effect. ** Cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 100 from 104. ** Critical strike chance growth reduced to from . * ** Activation changed to 20% of maximum health from 200 health. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1550 from 1700. ** Mana cost increased to 140 from 130. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 45. ** Silence duration reduced to 3 seconds at all ranks from . ;V0.9.22.18 * ** Range increased to 1050 from 1000. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Cooldown increased to 22 seconds from 20. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V0.9.22.16 * Added ** - *** When Blitzcrank is lowered to 200 health a mana shield activates, absorbing damage equal to a maximum of 50% current mana. The shield lasts for 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. ** - *** Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab a target on its path, dealing damage and pulling it to him. ** - *** Blitzcrank supercharges himself to increase movement speed and attack speed. When this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. ** - *** Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next basic attack deal double damage and knock up his target. ** - *** While on cooldown, Blitzcrank fires lightning bolts that hit a random enemy unit every seconds. *** Blitzcrank deals a large amount of magic damage and silences nearby enemy champions. }} Category:Blitzcrank Category:Champion history